Never heroes
by twisteddeal
Summary: Betrayal is biter, revenge doubly so. Above all is duty. He will rebuild, he will make them strong again. You better run Templar for your time is up…it's our turn now.


**AN: hmm I hope you enjoy this concept it came to me a while back, the intro is just a small summery figured you all might appreciate it at least by a little bit. So tell me if you find lope holes, and note that this is more along the lines of a challenge fic then anything else.**

**Sigh, I did notice that most assassins creed authors just don't like Desmond but you know what I see in him, a ridicules amount of potential. Yes sure we know a little bit about him but that's just the foundation, we can do almost anything with him.**

**Why people don't realize this is beyond me.**

**So enjoy if you like the idea itself PM me if you want to try it out see if you like writing it (just give me credit)….hmm o yes Review…like every chapter I sewer it's what keeps us authors going.**

**And question EVERYTHING about what I put into this story.**

**I also do not have a Beta so….sorry? Okay past the long and one of the Few long ANs that I will have, enjoy.**

* * *

_Every human being has a fate…what a load of crap, our decisions effect what happens to us where we go how everything reacts to us….everything. Hmm I suppose that I might as well start out with who I am, I am Desmond Miles…not the most imaginative name in the world but I'm rather fond of it._

_So let's start at the beginning shall we, Where I was born…was not nice to say the least. Freezing ass summers and even colder winters weren't even the half of it (as of such I now hate all cold places). My dad would wake me and my sister up each and every morning and we would "train." It was a living hell, but I survived I wanted more than anything to make him proud of me._

_Then one day he pushed too far and my little sister ran away. So I tried to find her going through….just about everything really to try to get her._

_I found her dead floating in a river a bullet between her eyes….I buried the body and gave her whatever rights I knew though honestly I knew very few._

_I left then, kept on traveling and walking. I ended up in America, specifically New York (though how I got there is frankly a blur to me) I ended up talking to this nice…no not nice cynical man that fit him more and he told me something about New York that still cracks me up every time I think of it._

_"If you go to New York without anything no one will pay you mind, if you leave with something then your one lucky son of a bitch."_

_Still crakes me up every time. Anyways I ended up there and was introduced to another form of hell. I had ended up taking to steeling to survive get me some food and the like, I had to learn how to use a gun some legal, most not. In the end a nice person (I still can't remember names very clearly can I) let me work at their bar._

_I for lack of a better word Loved it, it wasn't life threatening, it wasn't terribly boring, it wasn't terribly hard either so I stayed…for a bit too long I suppose._

_Abstergo found me. Now chances are you don't know the importance of that so I will break it down for you_

_Abstergo are…well Templar's. Yes the ones with the sword and the red armor….Of course that is just a name for them that for some reason stuck, the same with my current order I suppose._

_At any rate I was drugged…I'm half surprised it wasn't ruffies and I ended up waking up in some one else's body, in another world, with words that I couldn't even begin to make out._

_I got out of it fairly quickly….no I was not high or anything. The thing I was in was well an Animus, which allowed me to view the memories of my ancestors and be "Synchronized." Which was basically doing the little things that they would do until I could be just like them._

_This was all explained to me by you guessed it a Templar by the name of Vidic (may he go jump off a mountain). I was then threatened, I either corporate or they stick me in a coma and have me do this crap anyways._

_So I picked the first option but I tried to find the little things I could do to more or less say fuck off to the Templar's, snooping around finding key cards (no real keys for some reason) leaving the shower on things like that._

_But when I was not doing that I was in Altairs body, an arrogant and generally dislikable guy…until the end when he learned (rather forcibly might I add) humility and truly became an amazing assassin._

_You see the Templar's were after these things called Pieces of Eden in a hope to find one that would allow them to control the minds of others and achieve "Peace"._

_That's where the Assassins and the Templar's differ, they both want peace but differ from how it could be achieve, they could be considered very similar to each other (Altair even fell in love with a Templar, but that's a story for another time). The biggest difference is that the Assassins want free will and the Templar's want control._

_Recipe for disaster. _

_So now you're bound to thinking okay why are they looking into the past well that's simple, it's because it had a map or to be more accurate the map to where all the Pieces of Eden where at….all of them._

_Now I'm not going to get into the story of Altair or how he had to kill the man he viewed as a father because he became corrupt with power if I do we will be here next year so ill leave it at this._

_"Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely."_

_So at any rate afterwards I got out of the Animus and I saw Vidic and Lucy (his rather pretty assistant that I did not think of to mention until now) were walking away. I began to feel dizzy and almost collapsed but when I looked up I saw Vidic in red and Lucy in blue holding up a strange symbol._

_The assassins symbol._

…_.I never did expect her to betray me._

_Now I had activated what could be called Eagle Vision but I'm sure it has a better name somewhere….I'm not sure where but I might be able to find it…eventually. I'm getting side tracked, Eagle Vision is for lack of a better term, is the best tracker for anything in the world. _

_It would invert colors all of them, and severely limited your range of sight, but it also gave you this strange ability. You could spot things out of place so easily….because things you were trying to find they well glowed….I know hard to believe but they practically screamed at you the color white._

_Enemies (or soon to be enemies) would glow red, Allies blue, innocents white and targets gold._

_So anyways I went into my room and what do I see but a ton of blood stains….a lot of them all of them making something out, something that I still don't fully understand._

_Something that I'm only just beginning to understand._

* * *

Desmond sighed softly as he lay on the ground. It really did figure. The people helping him his friends, or rather old friends betrayed him….they used him and threw him away when he wasn't needed. Stuck in a cell and left to rot.

It had all started with **her. **Lucy a women that he could have fallen in love with, strong, smart, kind, or at least she was. Turned out that she was a Templar spy, along with Shaun and Rebecca. Hell they had betrayed him the first chance that they had, all the tales of being in the Animus to train him, for the bleeding effect…what a load of bull shit. If only he had thought to use Eagle Vision….a lot of his problems would not exist.

He sighed again, what would Altair think or even worse Ezio.

_Women troubles I can relate my friend, but your problem is one cluster fuck. _

_You got caught…what kind of assassin are you._

Perhaps it was better that they were long since dead. Then again if they weren't he would have never been dragged into this mess to begin with.

Desmond got up slowly looking around at his cell for at least the thousandth time…how long had he been here. A month, two months…such a long time. He did the only thing that he could do. He built up his endurance, in the small cramped room he couldn't do much about gaining mussel but you would be surprised by what running back and forth does to a man…that and if he ever got into a series fight with the whole entire prison…well it never hurt to be prepared.

He paused mid stride….he heard…something, something loud. Going to go out and look out of his barred window one of his few sources of light(this was solitary confinement after all) . Looking out he saw….a missile.

Yep it was one of those days.

Going over to the side quickly he felt the ground shake and dust and debris came up in waves. Coughing softly he pushed himself past the rubble that had luckily enough not hit him. Seeing the sky without bars in the way for the first time he had to smile even if it was only a little.

Looking down he saw several small oddities in the wall, most more than likely from the missile and the shaking afterwards.

You can never keep an assassin in a prison with a wall like that. He quickly scaled down remembering everything that Ezio knew that Altair knew.

He felt so happy knowing that he finally had some way to get the hell out.

When he reached the bottom he saw that he was in a barbed wire fenced in area….or was, the missile and giant rocks had kind of taken care of that.

He was going to have to thank whoever did that. Looking up a van pulled up and opened he was already on guard knowing his luck it was someone from Abstergo. The door slammed opened and in it stood two youngish looking people. One male, one female.

His mind automatically started calculating as he switched on his eagle vision.

_Male: Tall enough to attract some attention, blood red hair, pale, would say anywhere from 20-30 years of age, heavily muscled, gun on both sides have to assume he knows how to use it, blue eyes, threat level high._

_Female: Short enough to attract some small amount of attention, blue-black hair, Heavily Tanned scar on left side of face, would say anywhere between 20-25,muscled lightly but have blades on her, more specifically two hidden blades and at least some throwing knives have to assume all dipped in poison, Green eyes, Threat level very high._

The Eagle Vision was blue on both of them…so that meant allies for know at any rate.

'Desmond Miles' said the Male a thick Russian accent marking the words, 'Come with us we will get you away from here.'

He nodded and ran over there fast and jumped into the van.

He had also along the way grabbed some of the lose barb wire, Eagle vision only got you so far in the trust department after all.

The door slammed behind him, the male jumping into the driver's seat before slamming his foot on the gas.

'This is what we came for,' said the Women a slightly northern accent to her voice frustration and sarcasm dripping off of her voice.

_'More than likely raised in some cold ass place away from civilization….like what my father did to us.'_

Desmond looked at her his right eyebrow raising before saying, 'yes I have no idea who you are or who shot the missile but thanks all the same.

'That was me my friend, I was aiming at where I thought you would not be it did not hurt you?' He asked or more like told.

'I am fine thanks' Desmond said with a bit of a smile, he had a feeling he would like this man.

'We came all this way for a man who hid from his destiny to become a bartender, who never tried to escape from that hell hole of a prison, form Abstergo for all we know he could have been turned.' The women said this in a very frustrated sounding voice, barley containing the urge to yell at him.

Barely.

Desmond just look at her and said bluntly 'I doubt that you know the first thing about me.'

She was about to respond as he said in a slightly scathing tone, 'Besides what files will tell you, I tried to escape, why the hell do you think I was in solitary confinement, and I will never…never turn to be a Templar. I never wanted to be a part of this damm war but I'm making the best of it, so don't talk like you know anything about me.'

_'Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that…especially in such an angry tone….and with the fact that she had a hidden blade….which Ezio never had to fight against…..I need to learn how to control my tong._

Why you little piece of- Enough Said the Man his thick voice washing over us interrupting the Women's rant. We will introduce each other and get along, if we do not then we will die if not by Abstergo then by each other.

'My name is Sonya I am your driver and am currently taking you to one our last safe house in the world. Her, You, and I Are the last assassins left in the world, now why don't you introduce yourself girl and be nice about it.' He said this with the barest hint of a smile on his face.

Her face grew cold and stony before she sighed the demeanor fading away, 'My name is Serhea yes I know it's an odd name I do not care, now as Sonya so elegantly put it a little while back, why don't we all introduce each other.

'My name is Desmond Miles, or in Abstergos eyes Subject 17, Ex-Bartender and now Ex- prisoner.'

'Good' said Sonya before saying,' this is going to get very bumpy so hold onto something, everybody happens to be after us. '

Serhea looked in one of the mirrors in the Van and started to yell at him.

'Then why the hell are you not driving faster' yelled Serhea her face slightly panicked.

Sonya's answering grin and a sudden lurch was the answer.

* * *

_'This is Ironic ehh Ezio.' _Ezio did not respond, then again if he had Desmond would be more than just a little worried.

They were in Monteriggioni, Where it all truly began for Ezio training with his uncle Mario….which is kind of funny now that he thought about it.

Then again knowing his luck the Templar's probably own video games in general.

Shaking his head at the thought he looked over at Sonya who had something on a stand carrying something.

It was a Animus….that figured.

He wanted to scream.

* * *

**AN: end of chapter one…not very long (in my opinion) but this is meant to be taken as a challenge, contact me if you want to take it up (just give me credit) O yes I do not hate Shaun or Rebecca or Lucy (rather found of them) but they are the main changing point in the game….that and they will not be minor characters trust me on this one…mehhh plans.**


End file.
